The Absolute Law
by erieh
Summary: Levi never takes orders from his subordinates. At least that's what everyone in the Survey Corps thinks.


**Summary: **Levi never takes orders from his subordinates. At least that's what everyone in the Survey Corps thinks.

*Note: Rivetra with the appearance of Levi's hand-picked soldiers; an idea from a magazine I've read years ago; prequel to Captain and Soldier. Sorta.

.

-:-

.

Levi Ackerman is certainly a god.

From his flawless fighting techniques, formidable intelligence, god-like face, sole devotion to cleanliness up to his perfectly accented profanities, no one can ever deny his tangible and intangible qualities that manifest a divine entity everyone worships.

He's someone people look up to (even how short he seems); a figure no one is not familiar with. Even the military police members who express their clear contempt towards the short captain never refused to acknowledge his notable skills when it comes to eradicating titans in the most unthinkable way—thus, earning himself the title _Humanity's Strongest_.

"Hurry the fuck up and make sure you clean the stables spotless."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

_Oh yeah, and that too._

No matter how ridiculous for others his physique may seem, no one in the Survey Corps had ever (even once) dared resist the orders of their god, lest they find themselves serving as baits for titans.

"As usual. Captain has it tough towards the new recruits. They're afraid of him even more than suicide itself." Günter says before he lets go of the woods tucked under his arms, throwing a glance at one of the new members saluting at the retreating figure of their captain.

"Can't be helped. They were moved by captain's words during the ceremony." Auruo mumbles, giving a smirk. "That's exactly what made me join this squad."

Günter sighs and shakes his head, unmoved by his obvious admiration for humanity's strongest man before he says, "How exactly is 'Go die for humanity' and 'Get your shit straight' moving to you? Sometimes I'm afraid how undisturbed you are with your one-sided love towards the captain."

"It's not like we can defy him, you know? Everyone should consider that fact too. Once you get your ass in the Survey Corps, it's an instant death—either because of the titans or breaking his rules." He frowns, flicking his bangs. "And for your information, _everyone_ loves the captain. Besides, I only exist to follow him to the ends of the earth."

"The last one isn't necessary. Now I'm more bothered."

"Shut it, man."

"More than the new recruits… look."

The two turn around and find Eld standing near them with a broom in his hand, his thumb pointing at the opposite direction—and they immediately spot Petra sweeping the grounds with the captain pointing to several directions where obvious dirt can be seen.

"I wonder how she copes up every day." Günter mumbles and continues to grab a pile of woods, stopping once in a while to stare at Petra and their captain.

"She's supposed to be used to it even before they got married." Eld shakes his head and sits down, setting the broom beside him. "When she said her 'I do', the captain reckoned it as if Petra agreed to kneel and bow down before him for the rest of her life."

Auruo snickers then.

"That was too much metaphor, idiot. It's not like Petra would literally—" Then he stops when he sees them with knowing grins. He just didn't like what that implies. "Oh fuck, you guys stop it."

"Come on, Auruo. They _are_ husband and wife. Captain has each and every right to make her do that."

"Not when Petra refuses."

"Do you think she will? Look at how eager she is acquiescing to the captain's orders." Eld says, still with a playful grin on his face and points at Petra closely listening to her superior and husband. "She's more devoted to him than you, sadly."

"Shut up."

"Rather, I don't think she can disregard his words." Günter mumbles and starts to move the third batch of woodpiles. "Captain wouldn't let her even if she's his wife. The moment he tells you to do something, it automatically becomes a law no one is supposed to violate—not even the person closest to him."

"Unless captain loves foreplay and lets her dominate him even once." Eld then says and starts to laugh.

"I don't know but that alone makes me think that it's ludicrous. And impossible. No one gets to order the captain."

"Who knows? Captain must have his own kinks, too."

"And Petra telling him to do this and that turns him on."

Auruo is about to tell them to shut up, but Günter suddenly waves behind him and they turn to see Eren walking towards them, a tired look on his face.

"Oh, Eren. How's it going there?" Eld asks, standing up while getting his broomstick.

It's not precisely smart to let the seventeen-year old see him—his superior, slacking off, or Captain Levi would definitely give him an earful, which is by the way, the last thing he wanted.

"It was tough, sir. The captain wouldn't let us go until it was sparklingly clean." Eren says, sighing. "I wish you could see the look on the new soldiers' faces when they thought we were done and Captain Levi told us to do it right from the start."

"That must be terrifying." Günter says.

"Indeed."

Auruo snickers once again. "Those brats are scared shit of captain."

"No, sir. Actually…" Eren sheepishly smiles and scratches the back of his head. "…there was this one idiot who was brave enough to tell—not ask, the captain to let us rest for a while."

"Oh my fucking—"

"Yes, sir. It's true."

"So what happened then?" Eld asks, returning to sweeping the floor when he spots the captain passing by them with Petra behind him.

"Let's just say his face is literally shoved up the horse's ass."

There's a pregnant pause and the three superiors look at each other.

"It's impossible then."

"Yeah."

"I told you guys so."

They silently go back to their own tasks afterwards while Eren is left staring at them in confusion.

.

-:-

.

"So? I wonder what the fuck is this important thing you want to talk about that we have to go back here." Levi monotonously says and sits on one of the chairs in their kitchen while Petra sighs, walking behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You've been too stiff today, _captain_. You need to loosen up a bit." She mumbles. "You're scaring off the new members."

Levi stares up at her sideways and frowns. "That's better."

But Petra shakes her head and starts to massage him and he immediately relaxes. Sometimes, she just feels so proud of herself when he gives in to her touch.

"Come on, honey. Cut them some slack, will you? You'd lose two-thirds of them in less than a month if you continue this."

"They should have considered themselves as dogs under my supervision once they decided to be left during the ceremony." He says. "They were determined to enter hell. I'm just giving them a preview."

"And you find pleasure in seeing them tremble before you in this hell?"

"More than you'll ever know." Levi crosses his legs. "You talk as if you're never one of them. It's not like you yourself don't tremble in front of me one way or another."

Petra purposely grips the muscles on his shoulders and smiles while gritting her teeth. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I do tremble in bed. Now please shut up and let me do my job."

There's a momentary silence between them save for the sounds of his muscles flexing and Petra scowls when he looks up and gives her a scowl of his own.

"Is this the only thing you called me for, Petra?"

She doesn't answer; instead, Petra continues to massage his shoulders and hums a series of notes before Levi grabs her hands and takes them away from him.

"I'm going back. There are tons of things we still have to do in the headquarters. You may stay here if you want." Levi stands up and turns around when he hears her sigh. "And while you're at it, prepare the—what the hell are you doing?"

He crosses his arms.

Petra tears her gaze away from the three opened buttons of her blouse and removes the chair between them, placing her right arm around his nape, her left one starting to remove his cravat. She tiptoes then and leans forward near his ears with a sultry voice.

"Get naked. In the bed. Now."

Levi thinks argument isn't an option anymore, so he follows after his wife in their bedroom without a word.

.

-:-

.

"See? Slacking off once in a while isn't so bad now." Petra says, smiling—she then instantly laughs when he grumbles a low 'shut up' while brushing his bangs upwards with his free hand; his other gripping her waist tightly.

"Do you realize just how much time we lost fucking?" He looks down at her and his stiff expression falters when he sees her looking up at him with a mild smile; her naked chest heaving up and down when she breathes.

He tries to look away from that, but Petra sits up and the blanket slides down her unclothed body. Levi almost loses the urge to resist himself even more when she crawls on top of him, her chest pressing flat against his, and he can feel every curve of her body perfectly fitting his own.

"At least you enjoyed yourself." She laughs. "Now be a good boy and stay here with me until your head cools off."

Although protesting, Levi pronounces a loud 'Hm' and places his arm around her waist, the other one stroking her copper hair up and down.

"I'm never cooled down."

"I know." She mutters, laying her head on top of his chest. "That's why I'm keeping you at bay from them. You have to exercise prudence once in a while, Levi."

"Not when you have shitty brats who do nothing but annoy the hell out of you." Levi scornfully spats. "Their asses needed some serious disciplinary actions."

She looks up and raises a brow. "Oh? But your sense of chastisement isn't the least lenient ever known in history."

"Exactly."

"Come on." Petra laughs, hitting his chest playfully. "At least try to be considerate of their welfare. How are you supposed to train your newest Ackerman soldier in that way?"

"They'd have to deal with my shitty management then and—who the hell is that Ackerman soldier?"

Levi stares hard at her with a frown.

Once.

Twice.

Petra grins.

His sight travels down to her stomach.

Her grin widens.

Silence.

His mouth curls up.

"Well, exercising that—what is it again?"

"Prudence."

"Yes, yes—that prudence; it can be negotiable. I think."

Petra laughs and breathes against his neck, and it reduces to a smile when she feels him caressing her still-flat belly.

"Confine me more?" He whispers and she looks up at him with one side of her mouth curling up.

"You're pretty obedient today _captain_."

He frowns.

"It's not like you'd let me out anyway."

"Exactly." She giggles when he scoffs at the same monotonous voice he used a while ago. "Well, fine. That would do—under the condition though that I'm gonna be on top again."

Levi pulls her head down and kisses her fully on her still-curved up mouth before he smirks and says, "Deal."

.

-:-

.

In the end, everyone in the Survey Corps remained ignorant of the fact that Levi may be the captain, but Petra is the _real-time commander_.

.

-:-

.

A/N: Alright. Line up brats, salute and tell me how much you love rivetra. LOL.

Seriously. SNK episode 22 in dubbed made me scream all over. Haha! Anyway, I had to include Auruo, Günter and Eld because I miss them so much. And if you want to share my sentiments, go to YouTube, search for the video entitled 'Eren's Regrets' and cry with me.

Now I'm gonna scram.


End file.
